You'll Be In My Heart
by Eilly Chan
Summary: Tears roll down her eyes and state to her as I take the wild assortment from her grip. 'Come. And stop your crying.' Songfic SessRin[father daughterish] Fluff!


**You'll Be In My Heart **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N : Ok, so here's my **attempt** at some Sesshomaru x Rin (Father x Daughter like) fluff! I hope it's not to bad it only took me around 40 minutes so it was a quicky and this is basicly one of my first fanfic attempts. **PLEASE REVIEW! **Sorry for any spelling errors. **Slight flaming allowed. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rating : K+ (To Be Safe)

Anime : InuYasha

Type : One-shot/Songfic

Song : You'll Be In My Heart - Phil Collins

Sessomaru's POV

"talking"

_Thinking_

**Lyrics**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This Sesshomaru needs no one, for I am the great Youkai overlord of the Northern Lands. I do not feel this human emotions that make them weak...my heart is as cold as ice. I didn't save her out of 'compassion', I did not allow her to travel with Jaken and I because of a fondness I had towards her, I do not protect her out of this 'love' she goes on about... I did these things for,I, believe she become an asset to this Sesshomaru, I-_

**Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight  
I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry**

"Sesshomaru-sama! Help me!" My thoughts wither away as I hear her cries, slightly the pointed ear twitches picking up her location as my nose does the same. The aura of a demon is dangerously close to her. _Rin. _Easily I glide off, as if I float above the tall blades of faded grass that come with the fall changing. Mere seconds later she comes into my view. Bruises and slashes decorate her fragile body as the darts forward, her ever so small hands still gripping a small amount of wild flowers that must have got her into this mess in the first place. Emitting a slight sigh I draw out my sword and easily swipe off the ugly creatures head, my eyes following it as it lands with a noisy shake on the ground. "Sesshomaru...sama..." _She looks just like she did when I first saw this Rin. _Shaking off the thought that had a bit to much care in it I look down to the girl now holding up the flowers with her shaky hands. Tears roll down her eyes and state to her as I take the wild assortment from her grip. "Come. And stop your crying" I then turn and start my journey, much slower, to our camping site. I sense her smile as her injured body runs up to my untouched by the demon's one. "Hai!" She exclaims grasping my hand then, almost in a whisper that no human could detect says to me, "Thank you." Questionly I glance down at her. "For protecting me!" She answers my silent thought.

**For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry**

She sleeps now, her miniture chest takes slow even breathes as it travels up and down nonstop. Somehow, she ends up beside me like this. The smell of blood still lingers on her body even though she has bathed... _"Rin, why must you stay so close to me at night?" _I remember the time I asked her that, the morning I had awoken to find that she has crawled into my arms, _" 'Cause Sesshomaru-sama keep Rin safe! Your warm too..."_ the last bit in a murmur, I could barely decipher. This Sesshomaru is not warm! In order to be 'warm' your heart must be soft, must be loving, something mine is not. Why must she insist I am? I am feared over the entire planet and yet, this Sesshomaru let's a small human child get under his skin...

**'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always**

The more I ponder the thought the more I realise that, Rin is indeed not the innocent being I make her out to be, I suppose. _Human's treasure thing's such as family...this Rin lost her long ago...in this short lifespan she has the past is not far off to Rin... _I sigh. I'm letting her small human life get into my thought's once more... Perhaps, just perhaps she has a small place in my heart. I will not lie, she is annoying, she talks to much for my liking, but yet... she might just have forced herself into my heart...

**Why can't they understand  
The way we feel  
They just don't trust  
What they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
Deep in side us  
We're not that different at all**

**And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more**

Human and demon. Two things that are totally different. This Sesshomaru is a powerful demon, while my companion is a small, weak, human girl. Even now, though I claim no relation to the girl, my reputation has taken a great fall. I could easily kill her and regain what I have lost. Human nor demon nor hanyou would ever understand the fact that I allow this child to travel with myself. Even I am not sure of this. Perhaps it is because we are not that different at all... she may be young and human, I may be older and youkai, but inside I am starting to believe we are not that different at all... We are both alone in this world and know the pain of loss. Ridicule will surly follow the path I have chosen but I have no decided, this Rin will stay with this Sesshomaru. After breaking my shield I cannot allow her to leave, for she has taken grasp of a part of my heart.

****

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
To have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know  
When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

Not only will my rank as a demon fall but mortals will come to hate the girl. Traveling with a demon, a monster. Already this has happened to her, and yet, she takes pride in this fact, even if the others hate her for it. "What do you know!" Rin always replies sticking her tounge out at whoever said this then takes off to this Sesshomaru, smiling the whole way. She needs me, as I am starting to need her. We go against the fates and I may not always be there to protect her from danger and harsh words but I have trust in Rin, she will be strong. If I taught her anything, it is to stand up for herself. Perhaps, they will see in time that this Sesshomaru, so cold, and Rin, so sweet, need each other to be a whole.

**'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always  
Always **

_**You'll always be in my heart, Rin...**_


End file.
